


Rising Sun

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Love Triangle, Original Characters - Freeform, mentor/apprentice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Petalpaw lifted her muzzle to the air, ears up and jaws parted to taste the light breeze. Luminous green eyes scanned the forest as she carefully sorted through the scents bombarding her scent glands. Mouse, Shrew, and Blackbird mixed alongside the crisscrossing scents of her clanmates both old and new alike. But overlaying all that, there was a scent she wasn't familiar with. It was a foul scent, similar to dog but wilder, less tame. There was a woodsy, feral edge to the scent. Padding further into the clearing, the ginger she-cat closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. A fresh wave of the scent hit her and her eyes snapped open just as a low, feral growl ripped through the clearing.





	Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been writing since middle school which would be about... ten years? Eleven? Give or take... anyway the first fandom I ever officially joined was the Warriors cat series. It's also the first book series I started writing fanfiction for and although I write almost exclusively for the Miraculous fandom now, I have decided to return to my roots and try to rewrite my first fanfiction EVER. So, this is a story about the first warrior cats I ever made. Petalpaw and Ravenpaw. I hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for the actual story; for now, I will just be posting the allegiances and I will post the first chapter in the next few days

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader;** Scorchstar- a massive ginger tabby with green eyes

 **Deputy;** Alderstripe- a deep russet colored tomcat with black tabby stripes and emerald green eyes

 **Medicine Cat;** Stormleaf- a fluffy silver gray tabby tomcat

_Apprentice, Larkpaw_

 

**Warriors;**

Brightwillow- a white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashflight- a dappled gray tomcat

Eagleheart- a brown and white tabby tomcat

_Apprentice, Cherrypaw_

Icetail- a snow white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

Flurrypelt- a fluffy white tomcat with amber eyes

Snailstep- a cream tomcat with light brown markings

_Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Ivywing- a pretty black and white she-cat

Moosejaw- a dark brown tomcat

**Apprentices;**

Larkpaw- a petite white she-cat with silver patches and amber eyes

Ravenpaw- a black and white tomcat with blue-gray eyes

Crowpaw- a black and white tomcat with green eyes

Cherrypaw- a black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens;**

Gingersplash- a pretty white she-cat with ginger patches. Mother of Petalkit (ginger and white tabby she-cat)

**Elders;**

Jaggedpelt- a scrawny black tomcat with an unkempt pelt

Skyfern- a pretty white she-cat with sandy brown patches

 

**RiverClan**

**Leader;** Brookstar- a pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy;** Thistlewater- a mottled brown tomcat

 **Medicine Cat;** Slateberry- a gray and cream colored she-cat

_Apprentice, Fawnpaw_

 

**Warriors;**

Swiftclaw- a lean black and white tomcat

Bloompelt- a pretty calico she-cat with green eyes

Wasptail- a pale ginger tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Puddlepaw_

Brackennose- a pale brown tabby tom

Otterfang- a dark brown tomcat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Ripplepaw_

Swanflight- a fluffy white she-cat with silver flecks

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Reedwhisker- a scrawny black tomcat with blue eyes

Bluefeather- a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Featherpaw_

**Apprentices;**

Fawnpaw - a light brown and cream dappled she-cat

Featherpaw - a handsome blue-black tomcat with green eyes

Puddlepaw - a dark gray tabby tomcat with blue eyes

Pebblepaw - a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplepaw - a blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Queens;**

Sundapple- a pretty pale ginger and white she-cat. Mother of Rainkit (gray tabby tom), Palekit (pretty cream she-cat), and Duckkit (blue-black she-cat)

**Elders;**

Ripplecloud- silver gray tabby she-cat

Beechwhisker- a fluffy brown tabby tom

Frogpelt- a sleek black tomcat

 

**ShadowClan**

**Leader;** Thistlestar- a large mottled gray tomcat with amber eyes

 **Deputy;** Tigerleap- a petite russet tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat;** Plumblossom- a pretty cream she-cat with lilac points

_Apprentice, Leafpaw_

 

**Warriors;**

Dovenose- a pale gray she-cat

Darkfang- a dark gray tomcat with black stripes

_Apprentice, Acornpaw_

Piketooth- a black tomcat

_Apprentice, Ferretpaw_

Weaselheart- a dark russet tomcat

Adderbite- a dark russet tomcat

Sootbreeze- a dark gray tomcat with a white belly and paws

Hailclaw- a pale gray dappled tomcat

Maplestorm- a golden brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Cloverpaw_

Fallenbranch- a dark brown tabby tomcat

**Apprentices;**

Leafpaw- a pale brown and white tabby tomcat

Acornpaw - a brown and white tabby she-cat

Cloverpaw- a brown and white tabby she-cat

Ferretpaw- a sable tomcat with a black mask around his eyes

**Queens;**

Echoheart- a heavily pregnant, pale gray she-cat.

Mistycloud- a dark gray speckled she-cat. Mother of Mousekit (gray tomcat) and Briarkit (brown tabby she-cat)

**Elders;**

Newtheart- a dark ginger she-cat

Pigeontail- a pale gray speckled she-cat

Stagpelt- a dark brown tomcat

Batwing- a brown-black tomcat

 

**WindClan**

**Leader;** Rabbitstar- a light gray tabby tomcat

 **Deputy;** Heathernose- a pale golden she-cat

 **Medicine Cat;** Brightshine- a pretty calico and white she-cat

_Apprentice, Cinderpaw_

 

**Warriors;**

Falconswoop- a brown and gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Birdpaw_

Hawktail- a dark mottled brown tomcat

_Apprentice, Quailpaw_

Harespring- a pale brown tomcat

Paletuft- a pale brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Emberpaw_

Swiftbreeze- a black and white she-cat

Stormrunner- a dark gray tabby tomcat

Skytail- a light gray she-cat

Cloudwhisker- a fluffy white she-cat

**Apprentices;**

Cinderpaw- a dark gray tuxedo tomcat

Birdpaw- a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Quailpaw- a mottled brown and black she-cat

Emberpaw- a dark ginger tabby tomcat

**Queens;**

Nettleheart- a sandy brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Thistlekit (gray tabby tom), Seedkit (dark tabby she-cat), and Antkit (black tomcat)

**Elders;**

Dustpelt- a dusty brown tomcat

Sandtail- a sandy brown she-cat


End file.
